Pot Isn't Just an Acronym
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Sanada plus Yagyuu plus aspirin equals one crack fic. Add in the rest of Rikkai and some VERY familiar faces and the world just gets even better!
1. Therapy for the mentally stable

This was a random idea, inspired by Linc and Sandy (Animesque and Sandilenia) and the story **Training Camp or Not** (chapter 9) by Linc/Sandy (it started as an RPG between them. Go read their fics after this because they're MUCH better :))

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters, not the idea, nothing. Zip, Zero, Nada. (Always wanted to say that XD)

Warning: Please note that this is total and utter crack and should NOT be taken seriously.

* * *

Sanada sighed as he looked around the room he was in for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. The while walls were covered with posters saying things including, but not limited to (though he wished they were), "Hugs not drugs", "It's cool to stay in school", and "Drug free is the way to be".

Glancing down at his watch he noticed that he had been sitting in the same room for nearly 25 minutes and that his "therapy" was supposed to have started five minutes ago. He sighed, hoping that maybe if the therapists didn't show up in the next minutes he could go. However, his hopes were shattered as the door opened at 4 minutes and 32 seconds – he had been only 28 seconds from freedom.

In entered a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had shoulder-length black hair with bangs and it was held back in a pony tail with a blue rubber band. He eyes were a hazel color – one of them was greener than the other. She was dressed in a black shirt with yellow words that said in English "I reject your reality and substitute my own"(1). A pair of loose jeans and then a pair of lime green shoes complete with bright purple shoe laces. And to top it off she was carrying a large pile of papers and such.

"Ah, you must be Sanada-kun. Sorry I am a bit late – my last patient fell asleep during out meeting again." At this she smiled pleasantly while trying to organize the large mass of papers she had. After searching for some time she seemed pleased and came across a folder that read _Sanada Genichiroh_ on the top of it. Opening it she examined it.

_Name: Sanada Genichiroh_

_Age: 15_

_Birthday: May 21_

_Blood Type: A_

_Height: 180 cm_

_School: Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku_

_Year/Class: 3rd_

_Reason for being here: Addiction to pain killers._

_Any others related to and/or knowing patient who are taking therapy here: Yagyuu Hiroshi_

_Reported by: Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Boys' Tennis Club; mainly Yukimura Seiichi, Kirihara Akaya, Marui Bunta, and Niou Masaharu._

_Extra: Vice-captain of the Boys' Tennis Team. Practices Kendo._

Seeming satisfied the strange woman introduced herself as Kizika Kira before continuing in a friendly manner. Too friendly if you asked him.

"So, Sanada-kun, do you know why you are here?"

He mentally sighed while searching his brain for something that she would want to hear.

"My team mates believe that it is in my best interest to come here to deal with my addiction to pain medications."

She just sighed before smiling a little and saying, "I would like your own words, thoughts, and feelings Sanada-kun. Tell me again, why are you here?"

Sanada was annoyed with this woman and yet puzzled at the same time. She didn't like what he said. Well, what was he supposed to say?! That he really hated to be here and that if anybody should be here it was the rest of his team? Because, his addiction wasn't _that_ serious. And **he**wasn't the one who was found crying in the corner of the locker room asking for Yukimura. And **he** wasn't the one who had nearly committed suicide. And **he** wasn't the one who was diagnosed with a severe case of ADHD and then refused not only to take his medication but also made the problem worse by consuming vast amounts of sugar.

So **he** really shouldn't be here – Akaya, Niou, and Marui should be. Not him and definitely not both him and Yagyuu who was in the room next to him.

And he definitely shouldn't have been asked questions about his so-called addiction by somebody who he didn't know. So he decided to follow the most logical idea that came to mind.

He kept quiet.

After some time of just sitting there as the two stared at each other the woman – Kizika-san, was it? – spoke.

"I see we're the quite type. Hm…perhaps group therapy would work better. You remind me of that boy I had in here just yesterday – he wasn't much of a talker, either. Although he was very polite. The more I think of it he's just like you," and with that she scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"You can go now, even if it is a little bit early. If I can't get you to say anything we'll just have to see what Juni can do," she said the last part mainly to herself as he walked away.

Just as he stepped out of the door he was pleased to find that Yagyuu was coming out too and not looking very happy about it. Yagyuu muttered to himself for the most part about how "Masaharu knows that there wasn't really a need for this" as they both headed for the door.

Sanada sighed while thinking thoughts along the same line before turning to the piece of paper he was holding that had been folded dozens of times for no real reason. Unfolding it he saw a message to meet somebody named Sugauji Juli the next day at 5:30 pm in the same room. And then, underneath this, in large letters was written just on name:

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu.**_

* * *

1 - I totally didn't steal Adam's shirt. What gave you that idea? Anyways, Mythbusters rocks...and that's all I have to say. Don't know who the Mythbusters are? If you get discovery channel try Wednesday at 8 pm central time. Because Adam is my hero (next to some amazing writers here on was bad, wasn't it? I know, I should be updating other things. I hate writers block. They will get there, though.

Anyways, this was rushed and I actually have a reason. Who likes Rikkai? -scans room for raised hands- When you review (because I KNOW you will :P) tell me who your favorite character(s) is and a name. Like an actual name. Because I have a Christmas Fic in the making for Rikkai. In which they get chased by fangirls. Oh joy.

Anyways, PLEASE review. If you hated it, love it, didn't care, didn't actually read it (XD) whatever, just please review. Pwetty pwease wif a cherwy on top?


	2. Rikkai Regulars

**Words in this chapter: **1234 (I found that cool, and had to post it)

**Warning:** Implied Uke Pair (yes, you read that right. Uke Pair a.k.a. YukiKiri a.k.a. My OTP. I have named them. )

**Disclaimer:** If I owned PoT Akaya would be the Prince of Tennis and he would have been together with Yukimura a LONG time ago.

**Inspired By:** Linc (Animesque)'s **Training Camp of Not** (especially chapter 9 and 15) and all of Sandy (Sandilenia)'s Rikkai drabbles. Because they're awesome and crack. If you haven't read their stories already, go do so because they're WAY better than mine. Especially **Of Pies, Darts, and Yagyuu** by Linc.

**A/N: **I know, I said I'd have chapter 3 of Zutto out like..a week or two ago. I PROMISE it's getting done. Really. After I post this chapter I'm going to go work on it! Anyways, this has been done for a little while and I didn't have the time to type and post. Chapter 3 of this is almost complete as well (because 2 and 3 were written together as -counts- 12 pages handwritten) so when I feel like typing it it'll get done. This fic is SOO crack, because it was mainly written during Health. Which takes place in our Art Room. And I think my teacher has some open bottles of paint or glue or SOMETHING in there. Anyways, please enjoy the crackiness!!!

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi was sitting in an empty classroom doing some paperwork when somebody knocked at the door and handed him a manila envelope. Taking it, he opened it and smiled after seeing what was inside. There was a thick stack of papers and a note attached to them. After flipping through the papers he read said note.

_Dear Yukimura-kun,_

_I was wondering if I could meet with you and your team some time. I would like to get to know them all and possibly evaluate them, as it seems Sanada-kun's condition may be affected by his surroundings. Please meet me tomorrow at 5:30 in the room next to where Sanada-san first was (if you can't find it I'm sure he can) with your team if it's not too much trouble. If you can make it I would like to ask you to act like you normally would if it was just you guys._

_Thanks,_

_Kizika Kira_

_P.S. Attached you will find the files of Sanada Genichiroh (from me) and Yagyuu Hiroshi. It also seems that Yagyuu-kun's condition is affected by his surroundings and relationships._

_P.P.S. Tomorrow I have referred Sanada-kun to another meeting, this time group therapy with Sugauji Juni. (Yagyuu-kun was referred too). I thought I would tell you in case they forgot to._

Yukimura smiled as he re-read the note. Tomorrow was going to be **so** much fun.

The next day everything was pretty normal. Sanada and Yagyuu seemed a bit upset and out of it, but other than that the day was normal. It wasn't until half-way through practice that things got odd, when Yukimura ended practice early and called a meeting of everybody (with the exceptions of Sanada and Yagyuu who were to wait in the locker room).

As soon as those two were out of sight they proceeded to sit in their "sharing circle" which wasn't really a circle, because Akaya always ended up sitting in Yukimura's lap (not that he minded) and Marui and Niou just kind of sprawled out.

After their "circle" was formed, Yukimura petting Akaya's hair fondly, he spoke.

"Genichiroh's therapist sent me a letter last night and said that she wished to meet with us today around 5:30. I would like you all," he said looking directly at Niou, Marui, and Akaya, "to be on your best behavior. Although, don't be _too_ formal, she's asked we act like we normally do," here he paused, "but I'm afraid of what that might do to her health." looking up Yukimura wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea to accept Kizika-san's offer.

Niou had one of those looks on that said he was already coming up with various ways to torment Kizika-san. Marui looked slightly confused, but also extremely happy for reasons he didn't even want to ponder.

Akaya, on the other hand, looked mortified. He looked close to tears and the next second he had curled into a ball and was bawling his out while in Yukimura's lap.

While attempting to calm the curly-haired junior he looked around to see Jackal looking completely unaffected and Yanagi writing in a notebook (a bad habit picked up from Seigaku's Inui).

He glanced down at his watch. 4:15. That meant that they had an hour and 15 minutes. He knew it would take at least half and hour to calm Akaya down and another fifteen to get Niou to snap out of his trouble-making mind set enough to concentrate on walking. Add another ten on for stopping to get Marui some gum/cake/sugar. Then the fifteen minutes it took to get there and they should make it with five minutes to spare. Good, that would give Yanagi five minutes to take down data about their surroundings so it (hopefully) wouldn't disturb the meeting too much.

An hour and ten minutes later the Rikkai Regulars (minus Sanada and Yagyuu of course, who had just been dropped off at their group meeting next door) were sitting in their "circle" (which, this time, consisted of Akaya curled into a ball and snuggled into Yukimura's lap, Yukimura being sat on (not that he minded), Marui laying on his stomach trying to find things that held his attention for more than a few seconds, Niou looking for things he could use to dominate the world with (yes, even in a place like this. One should never let ones guard down because you may pass up a very valuable item), Jackal standing and looking strangely content about something-or-other, and Yanagi writing furiously).

Two minutes to 5:30 a woman with long black hair pulled back with a bright green rubber bank walked in. Today she was wearing a pair of jeans, lime green shoes, and a blue shirt that said "The Penguins made me do it" in English. Strangely enough, this was the exact same shirt Niou was wearing, except that his was red and black.

"Ah, Hello! I hope you weren't waiting too long. I'm Kizika Kira, and you must be the Rikkai Regulars," Kizika-san said smiling. Then, turning to Yukimura she said, "you must be Yukimura-kun. I'm glad you all could make it." And then, still smiling, she sat down on the floor with them like it was perfectly normal.

"Ah, sorry. We'll stand up," Yukimura said, remembering that she had so kindly invited them and that it would be rude to sit on the floor.

"Oh no, it's fine," she said cheerily. "My most frequent patient, Jiroh-kun, always sits on the floor. It feels weird to do anything but."

At that comment Yukimura smiled and Marui visibly paled.

"J- Jiroh as in Akutagawa Jiroh?" Marui asked, already dreading the answer.

Kizika-san nodded, "The very same. He was sent here by him teammates because of an obsession," she paused here before saying, "and judging by your expression you must be the object of that obsession, Marui-kun."

Marui nodded weakly. He probably would have fallen down out of shock, had he been standing.

At this point soft whimpers could be heard from Akaya as he tried to disappear into Yukimura's lap. (A/N: 0.0 Wow…that sounded wrong…)

"Now Akaya," the blue haired boy said softly, but was cut off by Kizika-san.

"Ah, so you must be Kirihara Akaya, correct? I've heard all about you from Fuji-kun."

At the mention of Fuji's name Akaya just cried harder and attempted to disappear again like it was the last thing he'd ever do. Kizika-san just smiled and wrote down a few notes, while Yukimura tried (the keyword here is 'tried') to comfort the crying junior who seemed to be re-living his worst memories (that consisted of bunnies, Fuji, purple, bananas, Fuji, Niou, Fuji, stairs, Fuji, trees, and Fuji to name a few).

Successfully lowering the younger boys sobs he said, "Akaya's had some bad experiences with Fuji-san, so I think it might be best to leave him out of the conversation."

"Of course. Sorry about that. Anyways," she stopped and sifted through a pile of papers for a minute or two before directing her attention at Niou, "You would be Niou Masaharu-kun from what it says in Yagyuu-kun's file. Pleased to meet you. Now, I believe there are two of you who I'm not familiar with," Kizika-san said turning towards Jackal (whose mind was somewhere else) and Yanagi (who had finally closed his notebook,) while trying to keep the evil glint out of her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! CRACK! The next chapter will go into the group therapy session next door (where there are FAR too many familiar faces) and also some more into this meeting. A summary would be **Faces, paper work, and crayons.** At least from what I have written now. 


	3. Paperwork, Crayons, and Session One

**Warning:** Crack (on some possibly sensitive subjects). So don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not the characters, or the Rikkai nick names (they belong to Sandy) or pretty much anything.

**Inspired by:** Linc and Sandy.

**A/N:** I doubt you even want to hear my excuses. So I'll shut it. If you were curious...well, I lost the hand-written copy. Enough said. Also, I can say that there will be a couple of new oneshots posted soon. They're more angsty. But they will be. Because they've already been beta'd.

**Thanks to Laura for betaing!**

* * *

In the room next door, a very reluctant Sanada and Yagyuu were attending a group therapy session and they were more than surprised at some of the people they saw as soon as they entered the room. 

Sitting in a circle of chairs were none other than Tezuka Kunimistu, Oishi Syuchiroh, Momoshiro Takeshi, and Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku.

Scanning the room again, both members of Rikkai recognized even more people. Among these were Aktugawa Jiroh, Mukahi Gakuno, Oshitari Yuushi, Shishido Ryou, and Wakashi Hiyoshi from Hyotei; Ibu Shinji from Fudomine; and a few other people whom they (thankfully) didn't recognize.

For once, Sanada's first instinct was to run. He may not have known a lot about these people, but he knew enough to realize that being trapped in a room with these people was a bad thing.

However, for once, Yagyuu's first instinct was not to run, but that this was a very safe place to be. Then again, any place without Niou was pretty safe.

Thankfully, but of them had enough sense to take a seat in the corner of the room farthest from everyone. Not that that would make the session any less interesting.

Jackal and Renji had introduced themselves. Jackal as Jacket (he really didn't seem to be thinking these days), and Renji as "Yanagi Renji, Ii data."

Both Marui and Akaya were still freaked out, Akaya more so than Marui because, although he had stopped crying, he was curled up in Yukimura's laps, sucking his thumb and muttering things about "Fuji-san. Creepy tensai. Bunnies. Turtles. Bananas. Creepy Fuji-san. Niou-senpai. Trees. Fuji-san." You know, the normal stuff.

Kiziko-san was writing furiously in her binder before shutting it and approaching Yukimura.

"I hope it won't be too much trouble, but I was wondering if you could fill out these forms for you and your team mates. I would have them fill them out on their own, but I get the feeling that you could do it better than they could," she whispered, handing him a stack of forms.

Yukimura nodded and smiled. "It's fine. You wouldn't happen to have any blank paper, would you?" She nodded and handing him a stack of assorted scrap paper that she had just taken from her desk.

Pulling out a box of 120 crayons from his bag, he gently pushed Akaya aside and looked at the forms. Name, age, date of birth – the usual stuff. He filled those out on each person's sheet before going back and answering the remaining questions.

'_On any medications?'_ was one of the first one, and he filled that out next. If you happened to be wondering (I'm sure you were), the answers looked something like this.

Niou: Anti-depressants

Marui: ADHD medication

Renji: OCD medication

Jackal: OCD medication

Kirihara: Three types of anti-depressants, ADD medication, two types of allergy medications, OCD medication, and over-the-counter eye drops.

Yukimura: N/A

'_Any Allergies'?_

Niou: N/A

Marui: N/A

Renji: Pollen, mold, and dust.

Jackal: N/A

Akaya: Pollen, mold, dust, peanuts, pecans, walnuts, soy, latex, eggs, chlorine, and pineapple.

Yukimura: N/A

'_Extra'_

Niou: Has attempted to commit suicide within the past few months. History of self-mutilation.

Marui: Rarely takes medication.

Renji: Has horrible eye-sight.

Jackal: Obsessively shaves his head. This means at least five times a day, often more.

Akaya: Just recovered from pneumonia. Doesn't seem to be affected after eating wax.

Yukimura: Recently recovered from Guillan-Barre Syndrome.

He finished filling the forms out just in time to look up and see half of a red crayon being popped into Akaya's mouth and eaten. Marui was sitting next to Akaya, looking at the crayons like he wanted to eat one as well. Kizika-san had her back to the two and was busy chatting with Renji, who was writing at an alarming rate.

"Akaya, Bunta!" he scolded as he took the crayons away from the boys.

Both looked down in shame.

"Sorry Mura," they said at the same time in their most pitiful voices. Yukimura just smiled, sighed, and said "It's fine, just try not to next time. I'm not going to buy you any more if you do." He pulled out juice boxes for the two of them from his bag.

Because of their personalities, Yagyuu and Sanada sat in silence. The rest of the room was either doing the same or engaged in small talk that was barely above a whisper. Because of the quiet, the door opening to reveal a young woman probably in her late twenties was extremely loud, and all attention was immediately drawn to her.

Smiling at them all, she went and sat down in one of the chairs. Sanada noticed that she had a large binder with her and a pencil tucked behind her ear.

"First," the strange woman started, "I'd like to introduce myself to those of you who haven't been here before. I'm Sugauji Juni, and I'll be the one running this session. That is, of course, why I am here – to help you come to terms with unhealthy problems you have faced. My favorite color is purple. Now, we'll go around the circle. For those of you who are new," she glanced briefly at Sanada, Yagyuu, Tezuka, and a few others, "you will say your name, why you are here, and your favorite color. Ah, Fuji-kun, let's start with you," she ended, and directed her attention to the boy sitting directly across from her.

"My name is Fuji Syusuke. I am here because some people feel I have temper issues. My favorite color is also purple," the tensai said, eyes closed and a somewhat menacing smile in place. The smile moved counter-clockwise, that is to the tensai's right, and it was Tezuka Kunimitsu's turn.

Silence.

More silence.

"Please tell us your name, what brings you here, and your favorite color," Sugauji-san said.

A grunt. More silence.

Yes, this was going to be a long session.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it. Just to note, this was pretty much the original hand-written version. So if the writing style seems different than my current stuff...that's why. Also, if you notice anything wrong, please tell (like, for example, if I misspell two ten different times XD). Oh, and of course, reviews are loved! 


	4. Continuations

**Warning:** Crack (on some possibly sensitive subjects). So don't say I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not the characters, or the Rikkai nick names (they belong to Sandy) or pretty much anything.

**Inspired by:** Linc and Sandy.

**A/N:** Happy THREE YEAR fanfiction anniversary to me as of yesterday (the twentieth)! Thanks to all of you readers for sticking by me! Current poll says you want this updated, so here you go. Not my best chappie. Oh well. I've got a terrible cold, and am pissed because my computer time ran out before I could post this last night. And I was so close, too! Oh well. Please enjoy! Oh, and not beta'd yet.

* * *

Kizika Kira smiled slightly as she jotted down some notes. She then smiled a bit wider and politely told the two boys, Kuwahara Jackal and Yanagi Renji, that she just needed to talk to their captain for a moment.

Pulling him aside, her mind was full of questions about these unusual tennis players. She asked him the question that had been plaguing her mind since she had first spoken to him that day.

"Have you ever considered putting Kirihara-kun in therapy?" She asked it without tact, because that seemed to be the best way to approach this group. "Because, from what I've observed, I would strongly recommend some therapy and-"

"Yes." The blue-haired teen cut her off. "I took Akaya to see a therapist a few months ago. Unfortunately, the experience wasn't the best, and he instead developed a phobia. I do apologize for his behavior."

"Not at all, not at all. However," she started, careful as to how she phrased her sentence, "As a certified medical professional, I see it fit that Kirihara-kun attends at least one therapy session. I have a colleague who may be able to help. I'll set you up with him. Here-" she handed Yukimura business card – "His name is Nakamura Hayato, and I really feel it necessary for Kirihara-kun to at least give it a chance."

Yukimura nodded politely and gave his thanks. 

"Also," she said. "I strongly recommend having the rest of your team attend at least one general group therapy session here. There's one being held tomorrow at 5:30 in this room, in case you and your team mates do decided to join." Yukimura nodded politely again, and then began to answer the rest of the many questions Kizika-san had started to rattle off.

* * *

After ten minutes, Tezuka Kunimitsu had not spoken. Sugauji-san gave a slight sigh, marked down a few notes on her clipboard, and then addressed the next person in the circle: Momo.

However, just like the others, Momo was less than enthusiastic to participate. He sat there for a few minutes, looking nervous. Then…

"I'm uh…Momoshiro Takeshi. My favorite color is red. And uh…"

He sat there for a few more moments.

"Please tell us why you are here, Momoshiro-kun."

Momo fidgeted nervously, before giving in. "I'm here because…" He grumbled something incoherently. 

"What was that Momoshiro-kun?"

Sighing slightly, he said "I have an eating disorder." She smiled at him, seemingly proud that he had admitted it.

"Good, good, would you like to talk more about it?"

"No." She gave a dangerous smile.

"Momoshiro-kun, I asked if you'd like to talk about your problems to the group." Her eyes glinted evilly, and he gulped slightly before speaking.

"S-sure, Sugauji-san. I…well…um…this _is_ a generalized additions support g-group so…um…w-well…" he paused, stuttering under the pressure of the woman's gaze and the fact that he had to admit what he didn't want to. "I'm a f-food addict and b-b-bulimic." After much struggle, the words finally came out. The woman gave him another proud look.

"Very good, Momoshiro-kun. Do you have anything else to say at the moment or may we move on?" He shook his head and was relieved when she moved to the person sitting next to him: Oishi.

"H-hello." The boy was nervous. "I'm Oishi Syuichiroh, my favorite color is white and I'm here because I'm a-addicted to my anxiety medication." The woman nodded at him as well, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to get anything more out of him, and moved on.

They went around the rest of the circle. The two Rikkai boys had to admit, there were some pretty interesting people there. You had the general abuse of household medications, you had some of the harder drug users in there (one boy who they didn't know was coming out of rehab for an addiction to crystal meth, while another – whom they did know – was there after coming out of rehab for speed, which his friend – whom they _also_ knew – was still on). There were also your cutters, the small group of people with eating disorders – the general addictions.

Finally, they arrived at Yagyuu.

"My name is Yagyuu Hiroshi. My favorite color is green, and I am here because my team mates feel that I have an unhealthy addiction to pain killers." When asked to elaborate, Yagyuu simply shook his head, and after a few minutes they moved on to the final person in the room: Sanada Genichiroh.

There was silence.

More silence.

"Sanada-kun, would you please tell us your name, favorite color, and reason for being here?"

Instead of doing as he was told, he stared at her. The look in his eyes was fierce, and when she asked him to speak again he continued giving it to her.

After another ten minutes had passed she gave up, much the same way as she had done with Tezuka. Glancing at her watch, she jumped up slightly.

"Well then! We've gone over our hour! So sorry to keep you all. Anyway, we'll be meeting next week – same place, same day, same time." The people in the room began to shuffle. "Oh! And for those of you attending tomorrow, the time has been changed from 6 to 5:30." A few acknowledged her, but for the most part the room was filled with quiet murmuring of the still-leaving patients.

Sanada and Yagyuu, however, hadn't even bothered to stick around long enough to hear the message. No, they were gone the second she had given the okay.

And neither had any intention of coming back.

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi lay in bed that night rather satisfied. The meeting between his team and Kizika-san had gone exceptionally well that day – Niou hadn't broken anything and Akaya hadn't bitten anyone. He had also been told that Yagyuu and Sanada were coming along well, or, at least as well as one could come along with one single and one group therapy session apiece. And from what he had been told, despite Sanada's stubborn streak, he was at least not threatening anybody yet or ordering extra laps for the team. Hopefully things would stay that way.

Because of the progress he had heard, Yukimura had decided that he would follow Kizika-san's advice. Most of the team would go in for a session tomorrow, and he would take Akaya to a one-on-one session. He could only hope that tomorrow would go as well as today.

For some reason, he had the distinct feeling that it wouldn't. 

* * *

**A/N:** If it's not flowing well...my apologies. I've got a nasty cold, but wanted to get this updated. So yeah. Anyway, if you're wondering about why the other characters were in the group session, you'll find out eventually.

For all you waiting for Shut Down Day, it might be up around Earth Hour, which is your local time of eight to nine at night on March twenty-ninth where you turn off the lights and such. If I can't get it up by then, it will be up by this year's Shut Down Day. The only problem with that is that um...the campaign date for this year has not yet been released, but SSD will probably happen sometime in May. 

Well, that's all for random notes! Sorry I ramble so long. If you read the chapter, a review would be appreciated! Especially if you've favored or alerted! I really do want to know what you think.


End file.
